Rachel and The Dragon
by RavenGagalover
Summary: Rachel of Azarath and Richard of Gotham Wood are best friends. They had hopes and dreams for each other until a lot of things change. -STUPID SUMMARY I know this story is a little jumpy like it says Beast BoyxRaven but starts off with RobxRae , but it will all become clear in the end. R&R plz! Rated T for some suggestive content and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_-Prologue-_

_The princess, Rachel of the Roth's blood was playing with a friend of hers, Richard of the Grayson's. They lived in neighboring kingdoms, Richard, in the Gotham-land, and Rachel in Azarath. _

"_Let's play Birds!" Robin told her._

"_Okay, I'll be a Raven." Rachel said._

"_I'll be a Robin." Richard replied. They ran around the fields flapping and making bird noises. It wasn't long before they got tired and slumped on the grass right next to each other._

"_You're my best friend Rachel." Richard told her. Rachel looked at him in surprise and smiled at him. _

"_Yeah?" Raven laughed._

"_Your family was the one who sent me to live with King Wayne. After my real parents died." Richard started to look sad._

"_It's the least we could do." Rachel shrugged. _

"_Well it's true. You've given me so much, I should give you something back one day." Richard replied._

"_Oh? And what would that be?" Rachel asked._

"_I don't know. One day I'll find it." Richard answered._

"_Well, in the meantime, tag!" Rachel stood up and pushed him gently._

"_Hey." Richard just stood there for a moment, and then started playing as well._

"_My tiara!" Raven touched the top of her head but nothing was there. Richard was standing there, waving a sparkly object in his hand._

"_Got your crown!" he teased._

"_Gimme! It's not a crown." Rachel swiped it out of his hands and placed it slanted to one side of her head._

"_When will you get a crown?" Richard asked._

"_Father says I will when I get married." Rachel replied._

"_Really? Huh." Richard thought about his own fate._

"_It's almost supper. Want to join the celebration at my castle?" Rachel asked._

"_It shall be!" Richard pointed to the sky and acted nobly. The two children laughed and raced each other to Rachel's castle._

_A Few Years Later_

_Rachel and Richard went horse riding through the streets of their kingdoms. Forward and back from land to land. The only place their parents did not allow them to go was the forest. The forest with the one mountain, upon it, was a large cave. For they believed that something dangerous was hidden in there. _

"_I wonder what it's like there." Richard pointed to the single mountain that stood up from all the trees._

"_Father wouldn't tell me about that mountain." Rachel spoke in a soft, curious voice._

"_Well, what is there to tell you? You've been reading all the scrolls you can get your hands on." Richard laughed._

"_I've read all the scrolls in my castle, of course I wanna see what kind of stories yours holds." Rachel replied._

"_Scrolls. Pfft. I'm going to be battling with the crusaders! Or be my father's lord." Richard started jabbing his sword into pretend enemies. "In search for my real parents." He added._

"_Of course." Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled on her horse's reigns._

"_How do you know?" Richard smirked._

"_We grew up together, how could I not know?" Rachel was talking as if Richard was hopeless. The two just sat on their horses looking up at the mountain._

"_Wanna go mess with the villagers?" Richard asked._

"_Not a good idea." Rachel replied._

"_Suit yourself." Richard slapped his horse and rode towards the kingdom._

"_You are hopeless." Rachel said to herself and shook her head. "Yah!" and rode off in Richard's direction._

_-Flashback ends-_

Rachel looked at herself in her mirror. 16, and betrothed. She gave a sigh of relief, for she had not been betrothed yet. But her father, King Troilus Roth, has been sending more and more suitors to the kingdom. She put on her diadem, the way she usually put her tiara when she was a child (slanted), and walked out of her chamber. Nobody was in the stone hallway. Not even one of her servants. Then she remembered, everyone was in the banquet hall. She made her way down to the bottom level of the palace, into the dining hall.

"Daughter! You have awakened." The King strode to the doorway. Rachel automatically knew he was drunk, for he never greeted her this way.

"Good morning, Father." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Hello daughter! You have given me great pleasure, so today, I shall bring in another suitor for you today." And he slumped off back to his seat at the table.

"My daughter!" Angela Roth, the Queen, rushed towards her as well. "Why is your diadem placed on your head that way?" she neatly organized it upon Rachel's head.

"I usually put it this way." Rachel spat.

"It's not fun and games anymore!" Queen Angela had slapped Rachel across the face. Rachel tried not to cry. Ever since what happened, she promised nothing will get in her way of becoming the person Richard had wanted her to be.

"Go sit in your seat. We have something to discuss about." The queen grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the table.

"My humble servants! Today I have passed a new law, If Rachel does not wish to marry today's suitor, I shall have to pick for her." the King announced.

"No!" Rachel stood up. This was an outrage. She should be able to make her own choices, and never by force.

"Sit down!" the Queen hissed. Rachel slowly sat back down.

"Now enjoy the feast, for today, my daughter will be betrothed!" the King announced, and starting eating again. Rachel got up to leave. She ran out of the hall and up to her chamber where she cried on her bed.

"Let her go." the King stopped his wife from chasing after her.

Raven thought all about her future, the family she'll have, and her friends. They were all certainly doomed by that evening.

* * *

let me explain for a bit. I know the beginning is RavenxRobin, but you'll see what happens as it goes on. ;) (it's all part of the plan) anyways plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Raven sat in her chamber, in front her dressing mirror. Her maiden and best girl friend, Kory, was getting her ready for her date with the suitor.

"Do not be so cross about this. It's natural." Kory told her.

"Yeah, natural." Rachel said to herself. "I'm so lonely all the time."

"Well, what about your brothers?" Kory asked.

"Pfft. They're in prison. Those jerks, leaving me!" Rachel pounded her fist on the dresser.

"Now now dearest friend, don't be so upset." Kory tried to encourage her friend. "Why can't you just accept your fate? You used to be strong." Kory reached for Rachel's hairbrush to tend to her friend's hair.

"We had plans." Rachel replied.

"Who?" Kory asked.

"Me and _him_ had plans." Rachel repeated.

"Oh, you mean Richard." Kory sighed. "Why can you not you forget about him? Sure he was very handsome, but there are plenty of good-looking princes out there."

"It wasn't because of his looks. He was my best friend! We planned everything. He made a promise." Rachel started sniffling.

"Now don't cry." Kory comforted her friend and the door opened up.

"The suitor will see you now." Said the guard.

"Good luck." Kory whispered.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered back. She grabbed her diadem, placed it on her head. As she walked down the hall, she tilted her diadem with a poke, which caused her to smile a bit.

"Good luck dear." The Queen and King greeted her in the hall. The Queen made a shriek of disgust and quickly fixed Rachel's coronet. Rachel sighed heavily.

"Do not mess this up." The King threatened. Rachel scowled back and entered the dining room.

"Hello." Rachel said as she took her seat, feet away from her candidate. "Ugh." She thought to herself. As usual, the guy was _disgusting. _She didn't bother start a conversation with him, since he was so busy eating. She looked towards the door, where her parents peeked their head in.

"Talk to him!" the Queen mouthed. Rachel rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well my lord you look…err…quite _admirable _this evening." She managed to say.

"Ah, you-f az wuell." He replied.

"What?" Rachel immediately stopped playing with her goblet and looked up. The lord swallowed and belched.

"Sorry my lady. I meant to say, 'you as well'." He bowed his head, then took a sip of wine.

"This is incredibly stupid," she whispered under her breath. "Excuse me." Rachel got up and stormed out and into the hall.

"Princess Rachel of Azarath!" cried the Queen. Rachel stopped in her tracks. The Queen approached her from behind, pulled her daughter close by the shoulders, and whispered in her ear. "Listen closely, you are going to get back in there!"

"No, mother!" Rachel slapped her mother's hands away from her. "I do not want to be forced into a future I did not choose!" Rachel ran up to her room and shed her princess robe. All she was wearing was her plain black gown. Rachel grabbed the blue hooded cloak a villager had given to her the day she and Richard went horseback riding for the first time. She put black boots, a book, a few maps, and some food she had stolen from the table, into a potato sack she had been keeping. She heard banging on the door, and knew immediately she had to act. Rachel looked down from her window. Luckily, there was the stable roof. If she could land onto the roof, and get her horse, she will be able to run away.

"Stand back your highness!" the guard was now chopping her door with an axe. Rachel jumped and left her parents looking down at her from the window. Rachel held tight to the bag, and her diadem as she fell onto the stable roof. Thus, the chase began.

"Come on let's go Bertran, don't fail me now!" she whispered loudly to her stallion. With Bertran neighing, she mounted him and slapped the reigns.

"Close the gates!" called the King from behind her. Rachel rode past the gates before they could close. She sighed in relief. After a few minutes, it was quiet. She was running away from the kingdom, her home, her friends, her family. Her only companion was Bertran, who was her favorite horse. She could talk to him about anything.

_-Flashback-_

"_Yah!" Richard and Rachel were riding on their own ponies. They both carried wooden swords in their hands, and pretended to battle._

"_Bertran is so brave!" Rachel kissed the top of her noble steed's head._

"_Yeah? Well Agnes is the best filly in the whole kingdom! Father told me so." Richard rode to his friend's side._

"_Bertran is a only a colt, which means, when he becomes a stallion, he'll be the bravest horse in both our kingdoms!" Rachel boasted._

"_Well, why don't we race?" Richard asked._

"_Fine, I accept your challenge." Rachel said in a snooty voice._

"_Then come on!" Richard had already started._

"_Hey! Not fair." Rachel chased after him, but soon just laughed along with her friend._

_-Flashback ends-_

"Yah!" bellowed the king. Rachel looked back to see her father and a few horse riders catching up to her. She gasped in horror and pleaded for her horse to run faster. But there was her chance! The forest was right ahead.

"Bertran please run faster!" she was clenching the reigns so tightly in her hand, she was getting blisters. The other hand was busy keeping the diadem on her head. "There! Up the mountain!" but Bertran stopped and neighed. Bertran was afraid of crossing deep rivers. "No! Come on please!" Raven pleaded and slapped on the reigns. Bertran just stood on his hind legs, which cause Rachel to slide off of his back.

"We're getting close your highness!" said a man from the distance.

"You leave me no choice." Rachel gritted her teeth as she tried to get up from the ground. She tied Bertran's rope to a branch, kissed his face, and swam through the river. It wasn't long until the men found Bertran tied to a tree.

"Your highness!" the knight of honor called. The King came upon his horse to where Bertran was.

"She must've drowned." He thought. He was half confused, and half devastated.

"Look sire!" called one of the men. When seeing what Rachel had dropped, the King was enraged.

_-Meanwhile-_

Rachel was clinging onto the side of the mountain. She didn't believe the stories about the cave…not anymore now that she left everything behind. She might as well die for all she cares. She panted and fell against the cave entrance. Rachel barely noticed the fire, deep inside the cave. Rachel stumbled about to the fire, where she warmed herself up.

She woke up, still the fire was burning, and it was still night. Rachel checked in her bag if she had everything. She gave a sigh of relief when she heard a growl

"Wh-who's there?" she called out. Her voice echoed around her. "By order of the princess, I demand you tell me!" she shouted.

"Princess? Funny, I don't see a crown on your head." Said a male voice. Rachel gasped, felt above her head to find that she had dropped her diadem.

* * *

ooh I wonder who the mysterious voice is ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you? Come out!" Rachel demanded.

"Calm down princess." Replied the voice. It was a male voice. It wasn't deep, or too high. It seemed more like a teenage boy's.

"Where are you?" Rachel couldn't see the entire cave, only where the fire was lit. This must've been a huge cave.

"I'm closer than you think." The voice answered.

"Stop these games! Who. _Are. _You?" Rachel was getting angry. Then, the thing that produced the voice came into the fire. To Rachel's horror, it was an enormous, green, monster.

"Surprised by my appearance? Now you see why I did not show myself." The beast explained. He slowly sunk back into the shadows. Rachel just snapped out of her emotion and cleared her throat.

"Well, you could've been honest with me." Rachel squeaked.

"Ah, well, the usual reaction would occur again." he explained.

"Oh? Well, I have no place to go. I don't care if I die, disappear, or live." Rachel became sorrowful again.

"Hmm. I question you. I also think you question me as well." The dragon said softly.

"Well, not really." Rachel said blankly.

"I think it's time for an introduction." The beast suggested. He came back into the fire and sat down like a cat resting on a windowsill. He cleared his throat. "Ladies first." Rachel was so tired, her eye only widened when he asked for her to share her life story.

"Well, I'm a princess-used to be, oh I don't know anymore." Rachel started to break down.

"Oh no please don't cry. Don't give up, keep going." The monster pleaded. "Hold on, fire's dying out," the dragon blew fire over the pile of sticks and kindling. "That's better." Rachel's tears dried up immediately.

"I'm Rachel Roth, of Azarath." She began.

"Oh, you're an Azarathian?" the dragon asked.

"Yes." Rachel answered.

"Interesting. Please continue." The dragon told her.

"Okay, well. I ran away from home…" Rachel told him the whole story about that day, and why it happened. The dragon laughed a bit after Rachel finished.

"Well surely not all suitors will be like your friend Richard, will they?" he tried opening Rachel's mind to see the sense she had been missing.

"…No." Rachel sniffled.

"What happened to this, Richard?" the dragon asked.

"Oh, well…after my brothers went to prison, Richard became his father's knight of honor. He fulfilled his future to become a crusader. I just hope he's safe now."

"Oh…Well just because he's at war does not mean he's dead." the dragon tried to encourage her.

"But they say he might never be coming back!" Rachel was sobbing now.

"I see…" the dragon did not want to bug her about this anymore.

"Dear Princess, I owe you my introduction." The dragon cleared his throat. "I was a Prince. Prince of Jumpington."

"Jumpington? You lived…" Rachel was suddenly afraid.

"Yes. Many wizards, sorcerers, and witches. My family itself has been involved with witchcraft. One day, a witch created a spell where all the animals were driven mad. Unfortunately for me, I loved animals and tried to stop her. Next thing I know I'm a fiery beast that was banished and sent to live here." The prince hung his head.

"Umm, my good prince, I-" Rachel was going to apologize.

"Please, call me Garfield. Garfield Mark Logan of Jumpington." Garfield bowed to her.

"Oh there's no need for that. I'm not even a princess remember?" Rachel pointed to her head, where no crown or head accessory was placed.

"I see. And you're dressed in peasant clothes." Garfield said and pointed to the cloak she was wearing. The two then laughed.

"I'm under a spell where it can only be broken if someone truly loved me." Garfield told her.

"Truly? You mean?" Rachel asked and he nodded.

"They've sent princesses here to fall in love with me just so they can be Queen." Garfield was starting to sound stern. He then breathed in some air. "I smell dawn. It's time for me to eat." Garfield walked toward the opening of the cave, spread his wings and flew. Rachel watched from the inside.

As the sun came up, the fire had gone out and she could now see the entire cave. Surprisingly, it was very small. Rachel didn't know what she would do next. Her feet were swelling from climbing and running. She threw her pretty shoes off and put on the boots she had packed. There she saw the loaf of bread she packed. Starving, she mutilated it with every bite.

"You know, if you're hungry, you can just ask." Garfield had walked in on her 'feast'. Rachel felt embarrassed and wiped the crumbs off her face.

"Here," Garfield took a few stones from a huge stone container he had made. He pulled out some vegetables and fruits.

"Did you take these?" Rachel asked.

"Oh no I would never. They're from my garden." Garfield explained.

"You have a garden?" Rachel sounded astonished as she bit into the fruit he handed her.

"Right behind this very mountain." Garfield said in a happy voice. "Is your stay doing well princess?" Garfield approached her.

"Yea, but I'm still starving and sad." Rachel complained.

"I can fix your hunger, but I cannot change what you feel inside." Garfield told her.

"I wanna apologize for intruding." Rachel admitted after swallowing the last of her fruit.

"Princess! Do not think ill of yourself. Just please stay as long as you like." Garfield started panicking like crazy.

"You're quite the charmer." Rachel laughed.

"I doubt that." Garfield denied. "Would you like to fly with me today?" he asked her.

"F-fly?" Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Yes of course! We'll fly together, looking down on the kingdoms, and I'll take you to my garden." Garfield was excited now. "I'm sorry for m eagerness your highness, it's just been a really long time since I had someone to spend time with." Garfield felt a bit ashamed for being so rash with her. Rachel walked slowly to the lonely prince, and stroked the tip of his nose, like she did to Bertran.

"I'll fly with you." She smiled.

* * *

lucky rachel...lol anyways plz review guys! i appreciate it


	4. Chapter 4

"Just hang on Princess, you're in for a wild ride." Garfield shook his enormous body before Rachel boarded him.

"Just go easy. I don't know how to ride a dragon." Rachel pleaded him. She slipped trying to get onto his back.

"Here," Garfield laid his head down. Rachel sat upon the top of his neck and patted his head. "Alright. Are you ready my lady?" Garfield asked.

"Yes." Rachel gulped.

"Then, we fly!" Garfield soared off on the word 'fly'. He was zooming through the skies, in spirals, twists, turns, and steering in all different directions. Rachel's eyes were shut tight and Garfield can feel the pressure she used while holding onto his neck. He felt guilty, and then flew straight at a steady pace. Rachel slowly pried open her eyes. She was soaring, well, sort of.

_-Flashback-_

"_Let's play birds Rachel!" Richard had called to her while she was picking flowers for her dear mother._

"_I'm coming!" Rachel called back. She plucked the final flower from the grass and added it to her mini bouquet. She noticed the dirt on her robe, but it didn't matter to her._

"_Wanna play birds?" Richard asked when she came running to him._

"_Birds? Okay." Rachel set the flowers down on the green grass next to her tiara._

"_I'll be a robin." Richard started pretending to fly, and made bird sounds. Rachel laughed at the silly, movement and joined in. She 'flew' around with Richard and started cawing. The two kept laughing, flying, and playing throughout the day, until both their fathers came to retrieve them._

_-Flashback Ends-_

"Princess?" Garfield asked in a confused voice.

"Oh…what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you were making 'cawing' sounds. Are you alright?" Garfield asked. Rachel blushed and opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly, the two friends heard thunder from the sky. "We better get back." Garfield turned around towards the cave and landed in the opening. Rachel ran in and pulled the hood over her head. After shaking the droplets of rain off his back, Garfield joined the maiden and made a fire. "I guess we have to visit my garden tomorrow."

"About the cawing, it's just flying reminded me of me and Richard. We used to pretend we were birds, and ran around with our arms outstretched." Rachel explained.

"I see. Birds huh? Sounds like a fun game." Garfield joked. Rachel and Garfield laughed together, until Rachel frowned and got watery eyes again. "What is troubling you now?" Garfield asked patiently. Rachel just sighed.

"That was the day when I picked flowers for my mother…" Rachel started.

_-Flashback-_

_The King of Azarath had come back to the castle with his daughter, riding in his lap. _

"_Go on." He picked her up and placed her on the castle floor._

"_Mother!" Rachel ran with her arms open toward her mother. "Mother I picked some flowers for you!" Rachel held the daises up in her mother's hands and put on her precious face. Her mother stroked her hair and hugged her, then looked down at her dress._

"_What have you done to your robe?" the Queen snapped at her. She grabbed her daughter's wrist and Rachel pleaded for her to let go. "Go up to your chamber, you will not have supper do you hear me?"_

"_Mother stop it hurts!" Rachel tried to pull away. The queen thrust her arm across the room and Rachel fell upon the floor. She quickly got up and ran to her room with tears pouring out of her eyes._

_-Flashback Ended-_

"Ever since then, the only people I can really talk to is the monks of my kingdom, my lady-in-waiting: Kory, and Richard." Rachel concluded.

"How very sad." Garfield commented.

"It's okay. You mustn't be sorry." Rachel grinned.

"Yes…" Garfield thought hard about all the trouble this poor princess had to go through.

"Did you have a wretched life?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I…" Garfield didn't want to make her feel bad or jealous. "I hate to admit it but…yes I did." he finally sighed. Rachel was on to his modesty.

"That's okay. I only asked because I was curious." Rachel informed him.

"I do not think your life is wretched." After an awkward moment of silence, Rachel pulled out the book she had taken with her.

"Is that a book?" Garfield asked.

"What does it look like?" Rachel turned it in her hands.

"Well excuse _me _princess, I never was the reader in my family. They gave me lessons, I never listened. They gave me books, never read them. I was smart enough to know the basics though," Garfield added to make himself not sound dumb. "Like all the objects of any game, and the basics of having fun." Garfield found himself the only one laughing.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Rachel asked.

"Ehrm. Umm, nothing. Anything in there about dragons?" Garfield asked.

"No. I read about a book about a dragon once. It was about a wizard who trapped a dragon in a book." Rachel said.

"Ha. I remember one of my servants _tried_ to read that to me." Garfield looked at the ceiling, smiling. "But nothing about curses that involve dragons?" he asked.

"No." Rachel replied. Garfield walked to the entrance of the cave and looked out on the forest. "Eager to break the curse huh?" Rachel asked modestly.

"Yes." Garfield answered in a serious voice.

"Well, this book is about a knight and a princess who were never to be together." Rachel replied.

"Care to share what you're reading?" the prince asked.

"Huh? Oh yes. There once was a princess who…" Rachel read the first chapter to him. When she was done, she put the ribbon bookmark on the page she left off. "I'll read you the rest tomorrow, shall I?" Rachel looked at him with a smile.

"If that's what you wish, then you shall." The prince smiled back. Rachel lay on the folded potato sack as a pillow and closed her eyes.

"Good night my prince." Rachel sighed.

"And to you, dear princess." Garfield bowed to the sleeping young lady and curled to sleep as well.

* * *

they are getting along no? XD well plz review guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel opened her eyes. She found herself alone and the sun's rays shone into the cave. To her side, she found some fruits and vegetables laid out for her. She just sat in her place against the cave wall, eating and thinking.

_-Flashback-_

_Rachel and Richard were having dinner at Rachel's manor. They sat next to each other, playing with their food._

"_They look so happy." Rachel was watching her parents converse with the King of Gotham-Wood. _

"_Got you!" Richard poked her on the side with a ham bone. _

"_Hey!" Rachel was close to slapping Richard, but he just tried to block her hits while laughing._

"_Calm down Rachel! Your crown is up straight." Richard laughed and pointed to the top of her head._

"_Oh, you're right." Rachel tipped it to one side._

"_That looks better." Richard smiled at her._

"_Eat your supper you, wench." The Queen pointed to Rachel's plate, which seemed untouched. Rachel giggled and agreed._

"_Yes mother." _

_-Flashback Ends-_

Rachel just found herself staring at the opposite side of the cave.

"Good morrow Princess." Garfield had just walked in from his morning flight. "Care to go with me outside the cave?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh that's right." Rachel just remembered she wanted to see this, 'garden' for herself.

"Excellent! Shall we?" Garfield showed her around the mountain, and deeper in the forest. There was a small plain field, which grew all sorts of plants.

"How did you manage?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I just claw up the field," Garfield started clawing the ground, creating rows to sew seeds. "Then I plant the seeds, collect water from the river, and they grow." Garfield started tending to some cabbages in the corner of the patch.

"Hmm. Indeed." Rachel observed the vegetables as well.

"I grow my fruit trees here." Garfield poked a few trees on the edge of the enclosure.

"I see you have some flowers as well." Rachel pointed to some poppies and daffodils. "May I?" she looked up at the green dragon, which nodded in approval. She reached for a daffodil but Garfield interrupted her.

"I would not pick the narcissus'." Garfield informed.

"Narcissus? Oh. Pardon. How stupid of me." Rachel backed away.

"It's all right. Just don't pick them for their sap carries illness." Garfield explains.

"Yes I remember. I read scrolls about them." Rachel looked into her memories and found when she would read scrolls about many wondrous things.

"Well, as you will." Garfield scratched the top of his head with his claw. "Do you wish to fly the afternoon flight?" Garfield asked.

"Yes." Rachel got onto his neck and off they rode into the sky, passing over kingdoms and lands. Soon, Rachel and Garfield traveled back to the cave in time for lunch.

"Do you have any venison?" Rachel asked as soon as they got to Garfield's home.

"Venison? Nay. I do not consume the flesh of any leaving creature." Garfield stated nobly.

"Are you forswearing?" Rachel seemed to laugh at his statement.

"I am not. Of course not! Would I lie to nonpareil as yourself?" he asked.

"Yo-…you are sincere." Rachel bowed her head.

"You have so much respect your highness. I compliment you." Garfield bowed himself.

"You are a prince! Would I not show my gratitude?" Rachel gave her big friend's front leg a hug.

"You are kind." Garfield finally said. That night was regular. They talked, Rachel read yet another chapter from her book, and they both fell asleep. But at this night, Rachel was able to have a sort of dream.

_-Rachel's Dream-_

_A bird swooped toward two neighboring kingdoms._ _They were both on fire, and a huge monster was destroying them. Many people were dying by the seconds, and there were weapons shooting everywhere. As the bird flew around the giant, it didn't dare attack her. The moon above gave light to the subject, but it didn't seem to help much with all the fire burning every single thing in it's path. Another bird came to support the first one. The beast was about to attack the first bird, thinking it was the second, when suddenly the second came and fought off the monster. The last thing she heard was a cry of distress, but she didn't see where it came from._

_-Rachel Awakens-_

"Garfield!" Rachel was shocked and awake in horror. The cave was empty. Nothing but her and the noisy fire.

"Princess…" Rachel shifted her head towards the cave entrance and gasped in terror. The dragon prince stood weakly in the opening of the mountain. "You called?" he asked in a scarce voice. Rachel ran to his side as he collapsed. She stroked his face with her gentle touch.

"You're injured!" she gasped. Garfield was breathing, but was heavily assaulted. Rachel looked down into the forest, where there were men coming towards her friend's home. "Garfield I prithee you! Please try to get up!" Rachel

"Don't chide me maiden!" the dragon cried in agony. But he managed to support himself. His wing was mangled and he had deep wounds all over his body. Rachel was relieved to see that his underbelly wasn't touched.

"Come! Is there a passageway to your garden inside this cave?" Rachel asked and tried to shake him furiously. The prince opened his eye halfway and nodded in a flimsy way. Rachel kept her dear friend going until they went down a tunnel, where she stopped halfway into it.

"They may go around back. So it's best we stay deep inside the tunnel." Rachel said in the darkness. She could hear her friend (and herself) breathing heavily. They both could hear the voices of men, jeering and shouted where they thought the beast might've gone.

"They're gone!" shouted a familiar voice. Rachel swore her ears perked up when she heard it. Garfield then started opening his mouth to breathe fire. He was a fragile dragon in the most affliction you could ever see anyone or anything in.

"No please!" Rachel tried to keep his mouth shut. Luckily, the rode away in time before she couldn't hold him quiet any longer. "Okay." She lightly tapped on his nose and Garfield breathed out real slow. They both fell asleep to Garfield's breathing after a few hours.

* * *

awww :( review plz! 3


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the light shone right through the tunnel, into the cave. The two slumped up to the main part of the cave. Garfield slumped against the stonewall, as Rachel did. Rachel looked at her hands and found them all scratched and cut. She was extremely tired from the fiasco that happened last night. She drew her weary eyes to her friend who was writhing in pain.

"Prince Garfield," Rachel breathed. "I am going to Azarath to get a remedy. Would you wait for me here?" she was almost whispering. The prince was just moaning a straight sound. How could a princess get herself into this? The queen, her mother, would surely beat her by now if she saw her like this. Rachel slowly got up, determined to help her friend, and began to walk out of the cave.

"Princess," he called to her and kept his eyes closed. "Come back." He whined. Rachel smiled and mouthed the words, "I will". She walked all the way back to her kingdom.

The hood that cast a dark shadow hid her face. She tried not to attract attention to herself and she walked through the streets of the town. Rachel was headed for the kingdom's blacksmith, where his shop was just next to the castle. She had just come in when her fellow friend, the blacksmith's son, was welding swords.

"Good morrow my comely maiden!" he called to her. Rachel just spoke in a tiny voice.

"Good morrow."

"How fare thee? And what would thy lady want?" the blacksmith always had a funny accent. Rachel and Richard used to hang out in the shop and talk with the welder's son.

"I only seek the shards I can use for sewing needles." Rachel replied.

"Ah, well, there are no charge for those, my lady. Here." Her once good friend looked in the basket of needles. "Hear about the princess?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh…yes." Rachel replied softly.

"Ran aroint! Poor maiden. She used to be a fere of mine, also the prince Richard. The two always came to my shop to talk." The blacksmith handed the princess a box of the sharpest needles. "I've heard that the prince Richard-"

"Royal blacksmith!" the king walked in with two guards standing close to him. One of the guards pushed the princess aside.

"Your majesty." The blacksmith bowed down before the king.

"I'm going to need new weapons…" the king explained to him. Rachel just walked away, for she would risk being caught if she stayed longer. She hid in an alley between two horse carts. She crossed the street to the old woman's shop. Rachel carefully walked in and looked for the strongest string she could get.

"Need something?" an elderly voiced beckoned from one side of the room.

"Oh, do you carry any hemp thread?" Rachel tried to shift her voice.

"Yes I do. Art ye ill my child?" asked the old woman. Rachel cleared her throat.

"Nay." She answered.

"Well, here's your thread." The old woman handed her a ball of hemp chord. The old woman suddenly whispered, "Now leave while you can."

"I thank thee." Rachel nodded to the woman and walked out.

"You there!" shouted a castle guard. Rachel gasped and looked back, a couple of guards were chasing after her.

"Not again." Rachel whispered to herself and ran as fast as she could. As soon as she got in the forest, the men didn't follow her. She thought it was suspicious, but her friend's health was more important to her now. Rachel crossed the lake, ran up to the cave, and peeked inside.

"Princess!" the dragon moaned.

"Shh…I'm here." Rachel slowly walked towards her friend. "Are you alright? Have you been resting?" Rachel unpacked the needles and thread.

"Princess! You have returned-ah!" the prince tried to get up but failed.

"Do not get up. Whatever happens, stay still." Rachel put the thread through the eye of the needle. "This might sting a little. Now show me your wounds." The prince lay on his stomach and Rachel found one of the bleeding cuts. The purple blood dripped from them each time the prince tried to move. The needle penetrated his skin, and the princess sewed the cut shut.

"Does not hurt at all." Garfield told her.

"Dragon skin is tough to pierce." Rachel said as the needle snapped in half. "What happened?" she asked, and then took another needle from the small wooden box.

"Well…I went out while you slept. I flew around the kingdom, for they were throwing a bonfire. They seemed to be welcoming someone back into both kingdoms. I observed from above when an army of men set out for the castle. I tried to stop them before they got to you." The prince kept wincing in between his story.

"Then…this is all my fault." Rachel said softly.

"No!" the prince hissed at Rachel. "Do not blame yourself for whatever doing or harm that occurs to me!" he roared. Rachel just looked at him, and finished mending his injuries. The prince felt guilty and curled to sleep.

"Good night, Prince Garfield." Rachel closed her eyes, and could feel a tear slide off of her face.

"Good night to you, Princess Rachel." grunted the prince. They both were thinking of how badly they were behaving. They wondered what the other was thinking. All they could hear was the cackling fire.

Rachel woke up, looked around, and the cave was empty again.

"He better not have run off again!" Rachel ran to the outside of the cave. She saw no dragon anywhere. This made her worried for sure. She waited inside the cave, ate some fruit, and noticed the ball of hemp string was gone.

"Princess, I see you've eaten." The dragon crashed onto the cave floor.

"Don't fly until your wing has healed!" Rachel scolded the beast.

"Well your highness, excuse me for doing something nice for you." Argued the prince.

"It doesn't matter what's good for me! Think of what's best for you!" Rachel jabbed her finger at his soft under belly.

"See here princess! You are-…you are the most humble and courteous princess there is." His voice died down into a respectful tone. The prince bowed halfway down to her and pulled out the gift he was holding.

"What?" Rachel saw the small twigs that were fashioned into a small round circle.

"I made you a crown." The prince fashioned it on her head.

"Diadem." Rachel corrected. She smiled and tipped it to the side. The two best friends laughed and traveled out into the forest.

* * *

the next chapter will have more tragedy so brace yourselves! plz review :)


	7. Chapter 7

It'd been three days after the prince had healed entirely, which was also a full week that Rachel had stayed with him. Rachel pulled off the stitches and rubbed medicinal herbs upon it.

"Try to fly ok?" Rachel asked her friend as they walked to the mouth of the cave.

"I shall try, for your sake." The prince and princess laughed.

"Good luck." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you your highness." The prince got set, and flew into the sky. Rachel watched from the edge of the mountain. It was a breathtaking scene, seeing him happy. And yet, he was trapped in the skin of a beast.

"I am flying well!" the prince called out joyfully.

"You sure are." Rachel said shouted to him. The prince made a few flips and tricks, then finally landed next to her. The princess gave him a hug.

"Why do you wear your crown slanted?" the prince laughed as they walked back into the cave. Rachel giggled and looked up at him.

"It suits me." She replied.

"I see." The prince smiled. "Would you like to fly with me?" he stood in the 'playful puppy' position.

"No. You go on without me. I wouldn't want to put any extra weight on your shoulders." Rachel explained. The prince rolled his eyes.

"Princess, you are not listening to me! I shall pass a law between both of us," the prince cleared his throat and held his head up high. "The princess, Rachel of the Roth's blood, ruler Azarath, shall never dishonor herself in any way I see or hear. Ordered by the prince, Garfield of Jumpington." The two had their right hands sworn in oath the whole time.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Rachel smirked at the prince.

"Don't toy with me your highness! I shall have you beheaded." He snapped at her. Rachel just stared bravely into his eyes. "You, out of all the royal blood I've met, are the most stubborn." The prince joked.

"I'm a princess who did not want to be betrothed. Of course I'm stubborn. If it wasn't for my stubbornness, I wouldn't be here!" Rachel explained.

"Yes, yes." The prince was no longer paying attention, and was clawing at the cave walls.

"Have you ever been past this mountain?" Rachel asked.

"No. I've only caught a glimpse when I as sent here, but otherwise I have not." He replied and examined his sharpened claws.

"I _do _wonder what's out there…" Rachel imagined what it would be like. But how could she be sure? She knew that everything couldn't be like she wanted. The prince looked at her, and thought to himself.

"I'm going to fly behind this mountain, out _deeper_ into the forest." The prince said in a playful and noble voice. "So that you may know." He added. The princess smiled and the dragon beamed upon her. She escorted her friend to the exit of the cave.

"You be careful then. You might need saving again." Rachel jested with her adorable friend and stroked the tip of his nose as they walked.

"Princess, I request a favor from you," The prince started. "Do you know how to cook, err…a certain type of meal?" he asked.

"What meal is that?" Rachel counter-questioned.

"Oh it's an old dish my servants used to cook for me, Salat, perhaps?" the prince gave her a toothy grin.

"I suppose so." Rachel agreed to treat her prince. She must admit to herself that she had grown onto him.

The enchanted beast left with a kiss from the fair maiden on his cheek. Rachel grabbed her potato sack and walked to the garden. She gathered all the herbs and greens needed for the salad of sweet onions. Rachel realized that she needed some supplies, which also meant that she had to sneak back to the kingdom. This time, she traveled to the kingdom of Gotham Wood, hoping not to be recognized. She had stolen a large pan, a small pot, a dagger, and some salt.

"All make way for the king!" shouted a palace man and the trumpeters trumpeted. Before the celebration started, Rachel ran away as fast as she could. The whole parade can blow her cover if just one person saw her. As she ran swiftly away, she could hear the cheers of so many people. What was it that was so important to celebrate about?

When she entered the forest, it wasn't the spooky place she used to think. It was the dragon's and her home. _Their_ home now. She strode to the mountain and left her objects (except for the pot). She carried the pot to the lake and scooped up some water. After taking the water back up, she chopped the vegetables into the ¼ filled pan. She put all the vegetables into the pot that sat upon a fire.

"The sage!" Rachel just remembered that she had forgotten one of the ingredients of the precious dish. Luckily, there was the secret passage she could take instead of going around the whole mountain.

Rachel got to the garden in record time. She was going to pick vegetable she recalled needed for the meal, when she heard the sound of a horse neigh and stop hoofing.

* * *

Ok, this was a really short chapter because it was almost not going to become a chapter at all. but i posted it to add a bit more detail to things. plz review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Rachel. It's me." Said the familiar voice the night the prince was attacked. Rachel gasped. It couldn't be! Could it? She slowly turned around and saw her long lost best friend.

"Richard?" Rachel dropped the sack of food.

"Well you're a mess. As always." Richard laughed. Rachel did not laugh with him. "What's wrong Rachel?"

"Richard…I thought you were…you were…"

"Dead?" he finished her sentence. "No. They pulled every boy into the army, but many of us survived."

"The war is over?" Rachel asked in an excited voice.

"No." Richard replied.

"Then, what are-?" Rachel was just awestruck.

"They pulled me out from the war to help find _you._" Richard pointed to her.

"For me?" Rachel didn't know what emotion she was having. It was all mixed in one big mess.

"They said you disappeared, and your father sent for me." Richard explained. He gave out his hand for her to take. "Come, let us ride to the kingdom." He smiled at his best friend.

"Richard, I…" Rachel didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. "Oh Richard!" Rachel ran towards him, crying. Though they were not tears that someone would expect when you saw your long-lost love. Because she didn't know if Richard, was or was not her love.

"Let us ride my friend." Richard lifted her up onto Agnes the mare (who has grown) and mounted the saddle himself. As they rode away from the mountain, Rachel stared back at it. The prince had not returned from his flight. What would he think, say, or do when he finds she is not present in his home?

"Richard, I'm glad you're back." Rachel stared blankly at nothing and she hugged tightly onto Richard's body. After the semi-short ride, they arrived at the kingdom. Many gasped and pointed at the princess. The king and queen waited for the both of them at the castle gates.

"Your majesties, I've brought the princess, my best friend, back to safety." Richard bowed down to his friend's parents, who rushed to their daughter. Rachel brushed the dust off the front of her gown and cloak.

"Where did you go?" the queen shook her daughter in her grip.

"That's enough Angela." The king pulled his wife away from their daughter. "Daughter, get to your chamber and wash up. We will be having a great carouse, honoring your arrival." The king smiled at the princess. Rachel walked through the damp, freezing hall, up the crawling and ongoing stairs, and into her chamber.

"Friend!" Kory was waiting for her there in her room. She ran to hug her friend and Rachel slightly hugged back.

"Kory if you don't mind, I wish to be alone." Rachel sat in front of her hairdresser.

"Oh yes, I shall leave you in your privacy." Kory smiled and closed the door behind her. She looked into the mirror and saw somebody, her reflection. Or was it? She didn't know who that person was anymore. Rachel sobbed upon the tabletop when a knock came on the door.

"May I come in?" asked a voice. Rachel sniffled and wiped her tears off.

"You know you never have to ask Richard." Rachel smiled a tiny smile. The wooden door opened and her best friend walked in.

"How are you?" Richard planted a kiss on Rachel's cheek, which caused her to look surprised.

"Rachel, I've waited all these years to see you." Richard said. "What are you wearing on your head?" he pointed to the diadem of twigs.

"I lost the diamond one." Rachel replied.

"You mean this one?" Richard pulled the coronet Rachel used to wear. Rachel placed it upon the table and didn't bother to try it on. "Rachel, when your father pulled me out from war, he made a deal with me." Richard's voice dropped from the playful friend, to serious business.

"And that is?" Rachel pleaded her friend to tell her.

"It was the only reason I agreed to come back." Richard held Rachel's hands in his, and fell on his knees. "Rachel, the king stated that if I am able to find you, I would be able to marry you."

"Richard!" Rachel did not know if she was to be happy, or sad.

"But your father says that, you _must _marry me if I ever propose. He said that you refused all of the suitors, so I gave it a chance." Richard was still on his knees, awaiting her answer.

"Richard I don't want to lose you again! So will marry you." Rachel stared into his eyes.

"I didn't propose yet." Richard laughed.

"You dog!" Rachel laughed as well and gave him a hug. They heard trumpets coming from the great hall.

"You ready to celebrate your arrival?" Richard asked. Rachel played along as if they were kids again. The two walked into the dining and hall and saw many people gathered for the feast.

"My brothers?" Rachel gasped and saw the three of her siblings.

"They were let out of jail earlier today." Richard sounded confused. "Don't you usually run up to them or something?"

"Not anymore." Rachel replied. She sat next to Richard on one side of the huge table.

"Rachel you want some venison? Deer, boar, shoat maybe?" Richard held a hambone in his hands, threatening to poke her with it.

"No…no thank you." Rachel didn't have an appetite for anything that included meat.

"What's wrong? You've changed so much." Richard placed his hand upon hers.

"A toast, to my daughter's return! For the kingdom!" the king announced loudly.

"Huzzah!" cheered the rest of the men, and toasted in Rachel's honor. The princess just poked the vegetables on her plate. Her appetite was missing, or was it only her appetite? Then, half the men in the table (including her brothers) left the party.

"To the slaying of the beast!" cried the king. Rachel gasped.

"Richard I need to talk to you." Rachel turned to her friend.

"Mhm?" Richard looked at her after eating half the portion on his plate. Rachel pulled him by the hand into the dark hallway. Richard followed her until she stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"Richard, I want to know how you found me." Rachel asked.

"Well, a beast flew over the kingdom, and of course it attracted attention." Richard started, "The next day, a mysterious figure traveled to the kingdom from the forest, figuring it was you, we followed you back there. Of course we didn't want to get attacked by the dragon, so your father sent men to capture it while I fetch you-"

"Capture him?" Rachel was shocked.

"Well yes, it might've hurt you." Richard tried to put his hand on her shoulder but Rachel smacked it away.

"I can't believe you! Take me to him!" Rachel held him by his robes.

"Rachel I don't know w-where it is!" Richard was shaking in fear.

"You do! You ordered the attack surely you know where the prince is!" Rachel was ready to smack her friend.

"Alright I will take you to this…_prince._" Richard agreed. Rachel put him down and followed him to the horse stable. As they rode to the forest on Richard's horse, Rachel asked,

"What are they going to do to him?" she demanded.

"They…are to torture and attempt kill him with a single arrow." He replied.

* * *

no no no! will they be able to save the prince? plz review u guys


	9. Chapter 9

When the two friends got to the middle of the forest, Rachel went to visit the mountain where the prince had lived.

"Prince Garfield! It's me!" Rachel yelled into the cave as loud as she could, but no one was there. She and Richard headed for Garfield's garden, which was completely unearthed and destroyed. "Where did they take him?" Rachel asked.

"Deep in the forest!" Richard called to her. The rode the horse again towards the heart of the dark trees. When they got to an area where there were no trees.

"Why hello little sister." Greeted one of the men in a malicious way. The prince was tied up with many ropes that held him down. A bunch of arrows were stuck all over his back.

"Let the prince go!" Rachel tried to step toward her brother but Richard held her back.

"Let him go? Why should we do that?" asked her second brother. "He is dead as gone. See here?" they rolled the enormous dragon over on his stomach and kicked him. Rachel couldn't bear to see her newest best friend being treated like game.

"Why have you grown so attached all of a sudden? Hmm?" one of the army men grabbed her by her wrists.

"Let go of her!" Richard attempted to fight back but the other men tied him up against a tree.

"Well, pretty prince won't be able to save you now!" said the third brother.

"Well, princess, after wasting our time looking for you, I guess we can waste your time, by making you watch your friends suffer!" called out one of the men. Rachel's brother threw her against the beast. Then, they pulled her away from him and tied _her _up as well. A group of thugs started beating at the prince with weapons of all sorts. Rachel could only stare at the prince, motionless on the ground. Then, the dragon winked an eye at Rachel.

"Well he's surely dead." Stated one of Rachel's brothers. Rachel only pretended to cry for both of her friend's sake.

"Go mourn your loss." Cried the eldest brother, cut the ropes off of his sister, and pointed to the prince. Rachel stood up slowly, walked over to the dragon, and got the dagger out her boot. As the men were busy talking amongst each other, Rachel cut off most of the ropes and whispered into the prince's ear.

"Dragon skin is very hard to pierce." The prince felt like laughing, but he couldn't blow his cover just yet.

"Alright princess, come here." The three brothers pulled their sister away and held her captive in their arms.

"Where's our payment?" asked one of the men.

"Here she is. _We _get the beast." Her eldest brother pushed her against the kidnappers.

"Rachel!" Richard called to her.

"Devil take thee, ye ruttish, bird-brained mousehair!" and whammed Richard on the head. The dragon growled at the action, and stood up swiftly. The ropes snapped off and the men were frozen in horror. Prince Garfield started roaring and clawing at them.

"Richard come on!" Rachel cut him loose and took him to the cave, where the prince signaled her to go.

"Use your sword for whatever happens!" Rachel demanded him, and the magical fire let up behind them.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked.

"I am to rescue my prince." Rachel ran off to where the battle was taking place. The prince did not struggle with the men, for they were surrendering their lives. He had vanquished almost all the brutes.

"Princess!" the dragon called to her and she ran to where he was. Rachel's eyes began to tear up as they embraced each other.

"This was all my fault! If I hadn't asked you to-" she started sobbing. The prince held out a hand to stop her.

"Don't go breaking our rule, princess." He winked at her. Then, he saw people intruding his cave. "Your friend!"

"Richard!" Rachel was awestruck again. The prince flew her to the cave and saw Richard, who was badly injured, and was fighting off one of Rachel's brothers. "Do not hurt my friend!" Rachel pointed to him and threatened to attack.

"Well, sister, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I, am going to bring you down." Rachel stared at him with flaming eyes. Prince Garfield ran in threw the brother aside. "Richard!" Rachel dropped down by his side and put a hand on his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Rachel, I just want to ask you one thing," Richard was finding it hard to breathe now. "Is this, w-what you really want?" he asked.

"Richard no!" Rachel hugged him but Richard held her by her shoulders.

"Is this what you want?" he asked sternly. "Because I owe you. Remember?"

"This…_is_…what I want." Rachel hung her head.

"I see…" Richard then thought of something and went back to suffering pain.

"Princess help!" Garfield was surrounded by men. Rachel got up to help, but was cornered.

"It's finally over little sister. You will be killed, we will tell mother and father that that beast killed you, and that your friend Richard, died trying to save you." Her eldest brother held a knife to her neck. "And us three brothers will rule as kings." He smiled a devious smile at her.

"Rachel!" driven by anger, the prince started making his way through the people, towards Rachel. She was on the floor, staring up at her brother, who was about to murder her. Prince Garfield managed to jump in front her…

"Garfield no!" Rachel shrieked. The prince did not feel any pain, for he put himself between the princess and her brother. Instead, Rachel and Garfield saw Richard, who had jumped in front of _both _of them, sacrificing himself. The prince pounded the eldest brother as Rachel tended to her best friend. "Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"It's what you wanted." Richard's last words were sudden, and gave Rachel the chills.

"Richard!" Rachel kissed him for the final time, and covered his body with her cloak.

"Princess, I am so sorry." The prince approached her from behind and looked down at the two humans. "Why did he sacrifice himself for us?"

"Because…it's what I truly wanted." Rachel wiped her tears away and just stared at the ground. "Can you help me bury him…in the right place?"

"Where is that princess?" asked the prince.

"Your garden." Rachel replied. The prince carried the dead body of Richard to his garden. Rachel held her head accessory in her hand. "Richard, I will miss you." A tear streamed down her cheek. After digging up a grave, he was placed in, then buried along with the diadem of twigs. "I'd rather spend my whole life with you." Rachel turned to the prince.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I don't want to go back to that hell of a kingdom." Rachel was filled with anger.

"Maybe you will have to. To get your coronet of a diadem." The prince joked.

"Crown." Rachel corrected. The prince was first confused, then knew what she meant. She gave a kiss on the tip of his nose, and the most magical thing happened.

* * *

almost done! one more chapter to go. plz review guys


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel stood on the balcony of her new castle. It was unlike her old kingdom, which were now ruins. Her friend Kory was the duchess of New Azarath and everybody who served her was moved to the new kingdom. The castle was bigger than before, and it was located in the middle of the forest. Her balcony was the highest point of the structure so that she can look on to the beautiful scenery.

"Good morning my queen." Rachel smiled and turned her head to see her husband. He was flawless, except for a few things. He was able to keep some dragon like features, such as pointy ears, fangs, and green skin, but that didn't bother the queen.

"Good morning Garfield." She laughed.

"Well, today is the anniversary of our kingdom. Care to join the celebration?" he asked.

"You sound a lot like someone I used to know." Rachel thought about the old days she used to live. She watched over the forest that surrounded her castle, and smiled at her memories.

"Well, come on." King Garfield looked as handsome as ever. With that big crown on his head, he looked as dignified as she did. They walked down the stairs, decorated with lively plants, and works of arts. "Do you still remember what this castle used to be?" King Garfield asked. Queen Rachel just looked at him, and gave him an obvious look. The walked through the hall that used to be the tunnel they once took shelter in. Dragon blood, was still smothered on the wall. They got to the main hall, which was filled with people celebrating.

"Royal friend! You have come to celebrate the joyous birth of this kingdom!" Kory came to give her friend one of her signature hugs. The king and queen greeted everyone, as they did to them.

"Mother mother!" a small little girl with blonde hair ran up to Rachel, arms outstretched.

"Aislinn!" Rachel caught the little girl in her arms and hugged her tight.

"Where's your brother?" asked Garfield. Princess Aislinn pointed to the corner of the room, where a little boy about her age was playing with a couple of dogs.

"I'll get him." Rachel walked towards her son.

"Mother!" he looked shocked, scared even that she found him playing with the dogs.

"Did you eat?" she asked him.

"No-" Garfield came and picked him up. "How's the most amazing prince in the kingdom?" the little boy laughed as his father ruffled his auburn hair.

"Come on Garfield, Drake, Aislinn, come on." Rachel laughed to see her happy family having fun together. After feasting, Rachel got tired of her two kids pulling on her robes.

"Mother, mother! Drake went into the forest again, and wouldn't let me go either!" the little girl pleaded her with her cute voice, and cute face. She reminded her about someone her age when she was little. Rachel sighed, got up and carried her daughter out of the castle and into the wood where she found her son, climbing up fruit trees.

"Get down here Drake! You'll ruin your-" Rachel started like someone she used to love _and _hate. "Just be careful." She smiled and said that very sentence her mother had never told her.

"I want to pick flowers in the garden!" Aislinn announced in a happy voice. Rachel was about to say yes, when she remembered the flowers her daughter was longing to pick.

"You can pick flowers, but not the-" Rachel sounded like a mother all right.

"Daffodils, I know." Aislinn smiled at Rachel, who smiled lovingly back.

"May I join in?" Garfield had come from the tree across from the one Drake was in.

"Sure." Rachel hugged her husband. They walked hand in hand, following their daughter to the garden. It was once a small patch, now big as half a field. Rachel picked a poppy from it's patch and lay it on the stone in the middle of the garden.

"Thank you Richard, you've given me so much." Rachel kneeled in front of the memorial.

"I too. Thank you my good sir." Garfield bowed down along with Rachel. They both got up when their daughter and son ran up to them.

"Mother my crown is gone!" Aislinn ran up to her mother, handed her flowers, and pointed to her head.

"Your _tiara_." Garfield corrected.

"Father will just make you a new one until the blacksmith makes another diamond one." Rachel laughed at her husband.

"Here," Garfield fashioned a tiara of twigs for his daughter and placed it on her head. "Just remember that you don't wear crowns until you're married." Garfield winked at Rachel.

"He's right. But in the mean time, just have fun with your tiara." Rachel tipped her Aislinn's twig tiara to the side and the little girl giggled.

"Come on you little crusader!" Garfield picked up his Drake and took him inside the castle. Rachel and Aislinn walked holding hands, following the boys. The family wasn't just the royals, it was the whole kingdom. The whole kingdom was the family, that lived happily ever after.

* * *

yup. this is the ending. pretty short but, it needed to be that way. BUT I want you guys to vote on something. Prequel, Sequel, Interquel, or don't continue? vote and plz review this alst chapter. THANK YOU FOR READING GUYS!


End file.
